The Time War
by Sonic the human
Summary: The war that destroyed the Time Lords My view on what might have hapened
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer Don't own Doctor Who

**The Time War**

**Prologue**

In her hearts she had always known it would come to this. Ever since she had first met them, with the Doctor after her regeneration. She had known the war was coming but despite this she had done as much as she could to avoid it even after her 20 year imprisonment she had been forgiving, admittedly when the Doctor and Charlie sealed them into a time loop in the vortex just before the Zegreus incident she had kept them imprisoned for a few decades but she had released them.

President Rommana was walking briskly to the conference room her normally shining gold hair and face was withdrawn and white with worry "Come along K-9" "affirmative mistress." The strange pair entered and before they could do the whole president of Gallifrey speech she impatiently began specking " Don't bother just get on with the meeting!" The central coordinator of the Celestial intervention agency inclined his head in acknowledgment "The daleks are sending us a transmition it's the emperor himself." the transmition came through on the conference table showing the emperor in all his glory. "Well Davros I see you finally decided to fully mutate yourself". Davros didn't answer that and instead got straight to the point "Time Lords the daleks have grown wary of your constant medalling in our affairs and we bring you this ultimatum! STOP INTERFERING IN OUR PLANS OR WAR WILL BE DECLARED!" The senior members of the council muttered nervously. Leela stepped forward "Rommana a hunter and warrior never backs away are we to be intimidated by a man who isn't even a man any more?" K-9 despite what a lot of the time lords said had his own feelings and emotions a little nick-nack the Doctor had given him and he saw fit to voice his opinion "Mistress Rommana probability shows galactic domination of the daleks will occur in I millennium without time lord intervention web of time collapse will occur 500 years after, we can't allow that." The Castellan had a counter point "Madam President need I remind you are laws prohibit interference in the affairs of other races. Plus last time we fought the daleks we only just got them of the planet and an entire galaxy burned as a result." Rommana felt exhausted she knew the final decision was hers if she went to war she would be risking everything the time lords were constructed to protect on the other hand she couldn't let innocents die because of archaic laws. Rommana raised her head and stared the emperor down "We will not be intimidated we will protect the other races with our lives if we have to. Also I am declaring war on YOU and this will be the final war either the daleks or time lords will survive not both so prepare yourself emperor The last Time War is about to begin!" With that she cut of Davros and turned to the members of the council. "We need everything operating at peek capacity also I need to address the people. We're going to war and it's no surrender. No retreat.

Please Review I want feedback also any suggestions for battles would be appreciated so bring them on ****


	2. The Doctors recent history

**Chapter 1**

**The Doctors recent history**

"Doctor are we ever going to get to Blackpool?" Charlie Pollard asked her friend the Doctor. Before the 950 something year old time lord could respond the alien C'rizz answered her "Charlie this is the Doctor we're talking about and his Tardis if by some miracle we do get to Blackpool we'll most likely have over shot by a few millennia." The 8th Doctor slid from under the central console in the biggest control room so far the blue glow of the Tardis's central column lighting up his highly offended face which along with his cloths looked like an Edwardian man much in style like the console room. "C'rizz, Charlie I will have you know that this Tardis is completely under my control and will do what I tell it." He flipped a lever and the Tardis whooshing sound began "Now that that's taken care of who's for tea." C'rizz and Charlie held back a snort of laughter and shock their heads they had had enough experience with the Doctors tea if it could be called that. "Oh all right then. All the more for me." As the Doctor began boiling the kettle he looked back at his two friends looking over the fact that these were his closest companions so far mainly because a bit like him they didn't have a home. Charlie he had rescued from the R-101 just before it exploded. History had decried she had been meant to die that day and the Doctors meddling had caused breakages in the web of time wherever they travelled finally the paradox was resolved when they along with Rommana and a force of timelords had travelled to the dimension of anti-time and stopped the never-people who had once been Galafrayens from destroying the Eye of Harmony the machine that drew it's energy from a black hole and ensured and maintained the constant of the universe, but the Doctor had paid a high price he had been infected by the Zagreus anti-time and had for a short time been phasing between Doctor and Zagreus and Rassalon had been encouraging the Zagreus side so that it would allow him to become his assassin to destroy the Divergence in a pocket universe he kept hidden in his foundry. Zagreus however had had other plans and had sent him to his captors and… well he tried not to think about what they would have done to him though they did meat again shortly after the Tardis in the form of his old friend the Brigadier poured him some zero matter pure positive time from the heart of the Tardis brining him back to his old Doctory self. However the anti-time was still inside him so he had exiled himself to the Divergence universe so as not to destroy the real universe but not before informing venomently to Romanna that he wanted nothing more to do with Galifray. He had tried sending Charlie away but she had discovered the back door in to the Tardis. When the Doctor had found her he had been angry but soon realised he was better of with her than without. That was when they met C'rizz who was searching for his mate all of C'rizzs species were telepathic and together they had set off across the universe looking for his mate and The Doctors Tardis which had been stolen from him by the Kro'ka the exile ending with C'rizz being forced to kill his mate and the Doctors anti-time being jettisoned from him into a woman called Pandora and his Tardis discovered just before the universe collapsed so C'rizz was the last of his kind which the other two could tell saddened him.

So here they were back in the real universe time travelling a pleasure the Doctor had never thought he would experience again. The Doctor was broken from his thoughts by the boiling of the kettle smiling he poured himself a cup and settled down in his favourite chair with Alice in Wonderland.

Suddenly the Tardis gave a mighty jerk as it was pulled through time tracks of course The Doctor got up straight to the console to try and find out what force was pulling them, Charlie turned to C'rizz "See you upset the Tardis now." C'rizz rolled his eyes. "Listen you two could I have some hush please I'm trying to find out where we are." The Doctor read the readings of the console and sighed irritably "Oh no. Why is it always me, they can't get someone else to do their dirty work, It's always ME! The first holiday we get in ages and they have to spoil it!" Ignoring the other twos inquisitive looks he went to the doors knowing what he would find outside.

Authers note Not sure about his time in the divergence universe because I haven't heard the C.D.s so if someone could help me out here it would be greatly appreciated. And thanks for the reviews keep them coming but I'm still waiting on battle ideas,


	3. The Doctor gets recruited

**Chapter 2**

**The Doctor gets recruited**

Rommana wasn't surprised when the Doctor came out of the blue police box, that he had a look of severe annoyance on his face. "Rommana what did I tell you I don't want anything more to do with Galifray. You seem to have difficulty understanding this concept." Rommana sighed irritably it was the same old Doctor then Charlie came out along with C'rizz "Ah Miss Pollard good to see you again and you are?" She asked nodding to C'rizz. "Um… C'rizz. Charlie aren't you going to introduce us. "Oh yes sorry this is president Rommana of the TimeLords." Rommana smiled and shock C'rizzs hand, The Doctor meanwhile was busy getting his bearings and was surprised when he realised they were in Gallifray central command. It hadn't been used in centuries as far as he could remember… but anyway that didn't matter to him of coarse whatever it was he would not do it. "Rommana you are aware that you just interrupted our holiday, we were going of to Blackpool and then you have the nerve to use the recall circuit on my Tardis without so much as an advanced warning. Well I'm telling you now whatever you want from me you can forget it galactic invasion, web of time collapse, a strange wale, trans dimensional beings in the form of white mice trying to discover the meaning of life the universe and everything… sorry that's the Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy wonderful book… but anyway you get the point No, No, NO!" Rommana turned to face her friend and smiled "Good to see you to Doctor." The Doctor had to smile at that and pulled her into a hug it had been a long time. C'rizz snuck a glance at Charlie and held back a snort of laughter when he saw her arms were folded and her lips were in a tight pout rather jealously. "Uh could you two break it up please and perhaps the president would be kind enough to explain what were doing here and not Blackpool." "Ah Charlie I always knew you had a warriors spirit in you a hunter knows these things. Isn't that right K-9?" "Affirmative Mistress Leela." "K-9, Leela you're here to has Galifray begun it's own version of This is your Life?" "No Doctor." Rommana replied solemnly and the Doctor was shocked at how tired she looked whatever was happening it must be pretty big. "Oh all right then Rommana I'll listen to what you want." "Well there's about to be a broadcast which should explain everything." The Doctor and his companions went back inside the Tardis and turned the news channel on, at the end of the broadcast The Doctor had visibly paled and was very shaken and Charlie and C'rizz were also afraid. Without saying a word to each other they stepped out of the doors. "Well Doctor I think it's pretty obvious what we want from you." The Doctor sighed he suddenly felt his age. War wasn't really his cup of tea. In fact full scale wars he went out of his way to avoid, but in this case getting involved might keep the daleks of balance. "All right Rommana you can count on me, but I can't speak for the others if they want I'll have to take them somewhere safe." Charlie looked outraged at the very suggestion. "Doctor please you think I'd run away from a war against motorised dustbins no way." "I'm with Charlie Doctor we've beaten the daleks before and we can do it again." The Doctor smiled that was something he always seemed to inspire in his friends, loyalty.

"Thank you. Right Rommana first of all when will the daleks start to attack." "Master sensors register that primitive large dalek mutant has already begun to attack a world in the future going by the name of the alien Xorda above planet Mobius." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment "Mobius?... Mobius! Yes that's what those sentient animals call Earth!" Charlie looked sceptical "Sentient animals that's a new one." "Communication suggests that the planets hero Sonic Hedgehog has a plan to stop the mutant dalek though without intervention he will be killed in the process." "Oh no were not having that I've always admired Sonic he's like me a bit of a rouge plus having someone with his speed would be a great advantage. Charlie C'rizz stay here I'm going to go and get him." Rommana looked disapprovingly at the Doctor "Doctor we have strict laws about…" "Yes well you can't stop me!" With that he slammed the doors and dematerialized.

Authors note I realise its weird crossing Sonic and Doctor Who but I honestly think I can make it work anyway keep sending me your reviews I appreciate them


	4. Sonic vs the daleks and gets rescued

**Chapter 4 **

**Sonic vs the daleks and gets rescued**

Having just said goodbye to Sally Sonic took the moment to finally realise that he'll never see her again. Still as long as she and every one of his friends were safe he was happy with that. His speed will be enough of an opposite force to destroy the dial and going out in a blaze of glory was much better than dieing of other things.

Well here he was about to sacrifice his life here he… All of a sudden he heard a strange noise like the sound of an engine he turned to look in the direction and saw to his astonishment a blue box appearing just in front of him out of nowhere.

The door flew open and out stepped a human with slight curly hair and cloths looked like they were taken from years ago.

"Ah Sonic just the chap I was looking for and before you say it I'm not human." Sonic glared suspiciously at the stranger "Yo do I know you?" "No but I know of you and I'm here to help save the day. I'm the Doctor by the way." "Is their any reason I should trust you?" "Yes, with my help I'll get you out of this alive, without me your as good as dead." Without waiting for a response The Doctor brushed past the blue hedgehog and began examining the dial "Ahhhh I see very clever armed with dalekanium take out everything on this planet if it explodes but if an equal and opposite force was applied it would implode taking only itself out and anything that was in it. That was what you were intending to do with your speed I take it."

"Yeah…" Sonic didn't know why but for some reason he thought he could trust this man it was a feeling as if he'd always known he was going to know him.

"Well with a few adjustments I don't think you'll have to worry about that." With that he took off a panel to the side and began making a few adjustments.

In orbit above the planet a saucer spun waiting for the right moment to activate their weapon the armour in cased creatures inside the ship cared not for imagination, pity, love only hatred of all other things because they were different and anything different was wrong. They knew nothing on this planet could stop them. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Alert, Alert Alien life and technology detected near dial." "Daleks will investigate View screen on, magnify." The view screen showed a blue hedgehog native to the planet an irrelevant life form but the humanoid they knew that face and they felt the small remaining spark of the emotion they had otherwise eliminated. Fear. "It is the DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE HIM! Ground force daleks will deploy from hanger." "We obey!"

"Doctor what exactly are you doing?" "Making it so this thing will take out that ship in orbit will be destroyed and not Mobius." Sonic sighed a little irritably he hated all this waiting around, doing nothing. With nothing better to do he thought he might do some cloud gazing and as he looked up… "Uh Doctor!" The Doctor looked to where Sonic was looking and he saw 50 daleks coming down from the air.

"DALEKS! Sonic I need you to keep them off me for just a few more minutes while I finish this!" "Consider it done No way am I going to be beaten by a bunch of pepper Pots." "One moment the daleks are protected by a force field but their weak spot is the eye piece."

That was all Sonic needed to here as the Daleks came down a few yards from them one Dalek spoke "Identify yourself!" "I'm Sonic T Hedgehog and I don't like what you've been doing to my planet." "You are irrelevant EXTERMINATE!" The dalek fired it's laser but Sonic was no longer standing there he had run before the Dalek could shoot him and turned him self into a circular blade and began attempting to sore the eye piece of the dalek off and after a moment it was. "My vision is impaired I cannot see. The dalek started firing wildly and the other daleks had begun to try and blast Sonic but he was to fast and through a series of running between the daleks their were soon 25 left over because they had destroyed each other with their own lasers. However the daleks were cunning and had analysed his strategy so instead of shooting where he was they shot his legs where they were going to be. Sonic cried in pain as the laser hit his legs and he collapsed to the floor. One of the daleks approached him and Sonic glared into it's eye "Exterminate." Sonic smiled bitterly "I kind of figured that." Suddenly the daleks began to be pulled in the direction of the dial Sonic couldn't belive his luck and that was his last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

While Sonic had been battling the Daleks the Doctor had been turning the dial into a dalek magnet what would happen now was the daleks would go into the dial then it would transport itself to the centre of the Dalek ship and seconds later it would explode. However as soon as the dial transported itself it would unleash a wave of radiation on anything within 1 mile the Doctor estimated he and Sonic had about 3 minutes to get out of there. The Doctor ran ignoring the screaming daleks calling to Sonic and then he saw him at first he feared the worst but saw he was still breathing. The Doctor grunted as he picked Sonic up "The stories always said you ate to many chilidogs when we get to Galifray your going on a diet." The Doctor got to the Tardis door and opened it to the familiar giant console room. Setting Sonic down in one of the chairs he made to the console and began fiddling with the controls "Now then old Girl we can't leave just yet, have to make sure that that ship does blow up." He flicked a leaver and the familiar sound of the Tardis engines began to sound as the Blue central column moved.

"The Doctor has retreated daleks are supreme!" But then the dial appeared in the middle of the room. "Alert Alert! Power overload." That was the last words any of the daleks on that ship said as the dial exploded engulfing the ship in an orange fireball of death and the daleks didn't even scream they didn't know how to. They just burned.

The Doctor watched from the Tardis and had a brief pang of sadness he never enjoyed killing not even those as evil as the daleks. It wasn't there fault it was the way they were they had been engineered to only hate and kill. Still he had one the first battle of the Time War and got a new recruit hopefully he thought glancing at the Unconscious Sonic. He knew Rommana wouldn't approve but since when did the Time Lords not approving of something stop him.

**Authers Note There we are the first battle I'm begging you tell me what you thought of it I appreciate all reviews.**


	5. Sorry for not updateing

**Authers Note:** Hey guys it's good to be back apologies for not updating recently but I've just come back from Australia and I've been busy with tests and more tests but now I'm back. Listen this story is not dead but I'm starting a new one so I will be working on three story at once which means I'll do 1 chapter for 1 story each week hope you don't mind and keep sending your reviews I appreciate it. P.S. next story Doctor Who crossover with the teen Titans


	6. Sonics Tardis

**Time War Chapter 5**

**Sonics Tardis**

Sonic awoke to hear an argument going on which was a pity as he had been having a marvellous dream about Chilli Dogs. Then reality hit him and he realised that he was alive which an encouraging if unexpected sign was. But something felt odd his body felt… weird as though it wasn't his. Opening his eyes he saw he still looked the same when he was overridden by a sudden rush of memory and immediately sat up to a strange med bay of some sort.

"Doctor the hedgehogs awake." Sonic turned to see a human girl with long blond hair staring at him which Sonic took offensively.

"Yo you mind not staring I know I'm gorgeous and all but please give me some space."

"You see Doctor he's so unlike us we can't ask him to…" A blond woman began but was cut of by Sonics saviour this 'Time lord' The Doctor.

"I'm afraid it's a bit to late for that Rommana we need him and he's going to want to help us."

"Fine fair enough but still you didn't have to…!"

"Yes I did Rommana if I hadn't he would be dead now."

"Yo Doc could you please explain what the hell is going on here?"

A door opened at the end of a room and in stepped a young woman followed by a… robot dog?

"He has a warriors spirit I am glad he is here."

"Yes well Sonic to answer your questions I think we should start with introductions:

This is Rommana, Charlie, Leela, the dog is K-9 and later you'll meet Crizz."

"Okay then could you now explain why my body feels weird?"

At this all eyes turned away from him.

"I'm afraid the Dalek blast was killing you there was only one way to stop it and that was to… turn you into one of my kind that tingling is the world spinning."

Sonic stared for a moment and then he became aware of a double thump in his chest he had two hearts more than that he was recalling knowledge he didn't know before like it was the every day thing.

"I imagine your next question is why your knowing things you didn't know before? Well the answer is I downloaded information into your brain to save the time of explaining."

"So Doc I'm going to outlive everyone I know?" He asked silently thinking of Sally, The Doctor smiled sadly in understanding.

"Yes sorry Sonic that is the curse of a Time lord."

Sonic was silent as he thought about this and decided he would deal with that situation when he arose when he asked

"What about _my_ world is it safe?"

"Yes I put a temporal barrier round your world should keep the Daleks out, speaking of which will you help us?"

"Doctor you cannot invite an outsider to participate in…"

"Oh come on Rommana you can't stop him if he wants to."

"Sure I'll help this could be fun plus I get to see new places…"

"_Sonic"_

Sonic suddenly turned his head to where the noise was coming from.

"Where does that go."

"It leads to Tardisis that have never worked."

Sonic stood and went to the room when he saw a specific box that made his skin prickle. A red box in the shape of something the police could use.

"Ah yes the sister of my own Tardis she never worked."

Sonic walked to the door and pushed the door open and registered mild surprise when he saw how big it was as he had been expecting it. Not worrying about the curious glances he was being given he approached the central column and laid his hand upon it.

Suddenly a green glow came from the column bathing the entire room in an eerie green light making the place seem alienly beautiful.

Rommana couldn't believe it "Why would it work for you?"

The Doctor answered "The reason my Tardis works for me were outsiders both of us hungry for adventure it's the same with these two."

"_So you finally came I wondered if anyone would ever come who could work me."_

"_I'm glad you think I can tell me do you have a name."_

The voice of the Tardis giggled.

"_Where me and my sister disagree on. Yes you may call me… Light." _


	7. A Sobering moment

**Chapter 7**

**A Sobering moment**

Authors note- Prelims finally over Consider this chapter a celebration kindly review and apologies for lateness of updation

The Doctor sighed sadly, he had been standing outside this door for the past 10 minutes trying to work up the courage to knock. He didn't know what to expect but he knew it may be his last chance.

He rose his hand and knocked the door a few seconds later out stepped a young man of about 25 in his 4th regeneration he had curly hair firm mouth and upon seeing the man in his doorway a scowl of hatred crossed his face.

"You! What are you doing HERE?"

The Doctor gave a grim smile.

"Nice to see you to son."

"Don't call me that! To you it will always be just Sam and you're lucky I let you call me that."

"Sam… can't we just talk without arguing?"

Sam let out a bitter laugh.

"Talk, you took my daughter from me… and you ask if we can talk!"

The Doctor looked up sharply a fierce gleam in his eyes.

"It was Susan's choice to come with me. She didn't have to go!"

"It was you and your revolutionary ways that persuaded her to leave. It was safer here!"

The Doctor could no longer keep his anger in check and he exploded.

"SAFER!? Have you been watching the news recently! We are going to war with the most ruthless race in existence and you think it's safer! At least my way I let her choose her own path the same way I did with You! Which you don't seem happy to do with your own family. At least my way however this war goes she'll be safe on Earth, The daleks in that era have only recently left, they won't be back in a hurry. Oh yes by the way would it interest you to know she's married now to a human and I couldn't be prouder!"

"I bet you would be HALF BREED!"

The Doctor recoiled as if slapped and even Sam seemed appalled by what he had just called his own Father and he spoke more softly.

"I…I didn't mean that I just… Look you surprised me, I haven't seen you for centuries and then you just turn up on my front door step asking to talk like it had only been a few days ago. Come back in a few days and worn me in advanced. I'll see you soon."

With that Sam closed the door leaving a very miserable Doctor standing there.

"That could have gone better." A voice spoke sarcastically behind him. The Doctor turned to see his new blue friend with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ah my dear Sonic, when a Farther and son have a falling out it's very difficult for them to get a relationship back. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I'm inviting all my new friends on to 'Light' for a victory party against The Dalek assault on my world. They'll be plenty of chilli dogs." The Doctor smiled

"All right I'll be there shortly."

Sonic sped of to find everyone else. Leaving the Doctor to ponder his thoughts.

Dalek Sec approached the Emperor feeling… happy at least that's what Sec thought this emotion was refered to as.

"Emperor the Cult has orders for you to invade planet arcainia it is the most vulnerable area to invade. Acknowledge"

"I OBAY!"


	8. Secs thoughts on the war

Authers note- **A tribute to dalek Sec HE SHOULD HAVE LIVED! Anyway please review as usual. By the way apologies for late updating my real exams have begun. Damn school work! **

**Chapter 8**

**Secs thoughts on the war**

Sec began to glide to the skaro strategy tower. He was surprised the emperor had obeyed them so easily. After all Arcainia was a human colony world, nothing to do with the time lords. But then again the cult had been formed for this purpose to imagine where dalek forces would be best deployed to kill.

Sec's eyepiece narrowed at that thought; after all did they really need to go round killing people. Sec knew that if any other dalek knew what he was thinking he would most probably be eradicated immediately so he kept these thoughts to himself.

Still he couldn't stop his mind nagging at him. When he had first been created he had discovered that he had a mind of his own even more than his fellow cult members, except for the red dalek , dalek Hel, there were 8 daleks in the cult, and though Hel was meant to be Sec's second in command they had an unspoken agreement that they both governed equally, another un-dalek like trait, but that was nothing, they felt… friendship towards each other, that would see them erased from the timeline.

Both he and Hel had had discussions on the daleks purpose of Supreme Being, and both had come to the conclusion that conquering worlds wasn't required for several reasons. For example when they had conquered the universe, what happened after that, as far as Sec could see nothing, they would just sort of moap about and not do anything anymore. Also if they were supreme beings then surely they didn't need to prove that by eradicating everything, presumably they should think that all other life forms should be beneath there notice.

Most importantly if they were the supreme beings then why was it that the Daleks had once had to call on the help of the time lords to help get them out of a time loop that they had been stupid enough to cause.

That was something which worried Sec because despite how much the emperor declared the daleks were superior it didn't alter the fact that the daleks had thrown themselves into a war which might see there extinction.

There was one more reason why he specifically did not want this war to take place, and it was something that he had discovered in one of the many attempted dalek invasions of Earth, the emotions guilt and pity.

He and Hel had entered a hospital behind a squad that had just exterminated everything in the building or that was what was thought but behind the reception desk they had heard whimpering.

Gliding to behind the desk they saw a woman with her child, who appeared very sick, the woman's eyes widened with fear.

"Please don't kill my son just me he's dieing anyway you'd just be wasting energy!"

Sec looked at Hel and he could tell that he was feeling the same things as him: guilt, sadness etc. This wasn't like killing someone with a gun or even someone who resisted, she was offering herself to try and preserve the life of her child. This was one act of death that neither would be held accountable for.

"What is wrong with that human? Answer!"

"He has Leukaemia."

Sec turned to Hel. "Cure the child."

Hel didn't question, in fact Sec suspected that had he not been ordered to he would have done it anyway.

The woman looked on with fascination and wonder as Hels plunger landed on the Childs face, through the plunger all damage that had been done to the child was undone.

The woman turned smiling tears in her eyes. "Thank you but why?"

Sec turned to look at her and with an incredibly soft tone for a dalek stated "Because it was right."

Many years had passed since that day and Hel and Sec had never spoken of it, but on that day Sec and Hel had made a promise that wherever they could without rousing suspicion on themselves that they would do as much good as possible and if even the faintest hope for the daleks redemption arose they would take it, even if it meant there own lives.

As it would later turn out for Sec it would be his .life, but for Hel with the help of others he would survive and change the daleks for the better though it would be to late for the Time lords and the original daleks.

**Well there you have it I hope you liked it and if you didn't tell me anyway cheers.**


End file.
